Wither
by Seraphim Doll
Summary: Len is under a curse that turns him into a beast before midnight. Rin has to love Len to break the curse. Because of this, she was kidnapped. Len/Rin, Vocaloid's version of Beauty and the Beast.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or any of its characters.

NOTE: I don't think this will be twincest. Unless of course, you want them to be twins, which would err, kind of be different from my original plan and plot.

Say hello to the Vocaloid's version of "Beauty and the beast" (With a twist), lol.

* * *

**Wither.**

"The beginning."

**

* * *

  
**

He wanted so much to know. He wanted so much to feel his soft and smooth flesh again. He wanted a heart once more. There was just too much he wanted, and he knew that those desires of his would only serve to infuriate and upset him the more when he thought about them.

It had been so long… So long since he was last a complete human.

He couldn't even remember where he came from, or why he was here in the first place. All he could remember and hear in his mind was a word he truly wanted to know about. He couldn't find out anything about that thing or person even though the word haunted him each night and day.

"Rin, Rin, Rin."

Those were all he could remember. Those were what he should remember. Then why? Why wasn't he able to recall any of the past events? He really tried, but it was just beyond his limits. He didn't even know why he wanted to bother. In the end, the one who inflicted pain and suffering on him would be him himself.

There he stood, still and emotionless, staring into space with those wide and ugly eyes of his. Yes… He was a monster. Everyone was afraid of him. They should be. Nothing should be changed. Nothing.

"Stop thinking about it, Len. Why do you think about it if it makes your head spin?" The leek spirit spoke, her eyes containing obvious sadness. She tried to calm him down a little, but she found out that what she did was always, and always useless. She wasn't going to give up, however.

"No… I have to know. I want to know. This curse…" He looked up towards the dark vast skies, and saw the glittering stars that dominated the whole universe. Such pretty objects of light… If only they were reachable.

It was almost twelve. It was almost time to begin his heist.

He waited for the time to come.

Then it came. When the bell struck midnight, everything changed. His face, his hands, his feet… Everything. There was a glow of light surrounding him before he finally and completely transformed into a human with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. He was handsome and adorable. But why would it matter if you were not even a human?

"I'm going… I'm going," He repeated the same words twice before running off into the darkness with the black hood he was clutching hard onto.

It was time. It was time to do what he would always do.

He wanted to know more about himself. He wanted to find out more about this "Rin" appearing in his mind every now and then. Who was she to him? There was only one way to find out.

Steal.

He kept running towards the direction of the town, since he had very limited time to complete his routine. He was given six hours to do so. Six hours to do whatever he wanted as a human. The leek spirit, however, was not as fortunate as him. He didn't know why she couldn't turn back into a human like him at midnight, but he was very glad to be able to do so.

Finally, he stopped and stared around the neighborhood. Lights were obviously turned off, and people were busy snoring off in their beds. This would only make his job easier.

There was an open window among one of the many houses. Len was very careful in doing his stealing; there were times he knew guards surrounding the houses were trying to ambush him, but those guards ended up waiting for him the whole day and eventually fell into a deep trance.

However, there was something very strange about this house that was tempting him to step into it. Something…

He made an exception and spared himself the trouble of checking whether there was an ambush waiting for him; he jumped straight up onto the rooftop, and hastily and stealthily hopped into the inviting window. He waited a few seconds to see if anyone came up to capture him, but there were none. Only the plain, dark silence engulfed the area.

"That was kind of nice… To invite me here," he mumbled to himself under his dark hood, and made his way slowly to the desk. He started opening the drawers to look for anything that might be of help- jewelries, cash and photos. Maybe one of them would be related to him. Just maybe.

He sighed and grabbed all the jewelries in the drawing in one go. Nothing again. Since there was nothing, he might as well grab all these gold and "give" them to the poor. Anyway, these rich people here have more than enough things for themselves. It was definitely time to think about the poor.

Len tossed the gold and jewelries into the bag he had held on in his right hand, before turning around and walking slowly towards the window. It was almost time to leave before dawn-

There was the rustling of fabric behind him, and he was, for a moment there, frozen. He wasn't so sure if his previous conjectures were right, though. Maybe he should try being a little more careful the next time he tried to rob a house.

He turned around swiftly, hoping to see nothing. Yet, his wishes were left unfulfilled.

There was someone behind him. Someone… On the bed. Someone he didn't know. It could have been a trap- he could not risk anything right now. He was unable to see because of the darkness surrounding him. Though he had been used to working in the dark, he still could not see very well.

He moved in a little closer to take a much more closer glance at the sleeping figure. The figure was still asleep, although he could not really see who it was.

It was good enough for him. He heaved a sigh of relief and took a quick look at the clock- It was now three in the morning. Time sure moved a lot quicker when he was working like this…

Len was about to move away from the room towards the window, but was once again stopped by something- or rather, someone, this time. He gulped and dared not turn behind, hoping it was not the police or something.

That someone grabbed his wrist hard, pulling him a little back towards the bed. He fell behind, but the bed managed to fully cushion his fall.

"What in the world?" He grumbled, cracking one eye open to stare at the sleeping figure once more. Who was this figure, a sleeping wonderwoman? Why wouldn't she just leave him be and let him get out of here peacefully?

The lady shifted a little, and before he knew it, threw her covers towards him.

"What now?!" He screamed, still wondering if this woman had a special ability to dance in the dark.

"Don't gooooo…." She mumbled, pulling Len closer to her. He wriggled his wrist out of her grasp, and glared icily and coldly at her. She flipped around once more, revealing her facial features to the thief in front of her.

…

He stared. And stared. He didn't know that someone like this existed- Someone this… Someone this…

"You look so much like… Me…" He gasped as he reached out for her face, thinking of trying to feel it, but pulled back before this action was done. He really shouldn't be this careless… However, there was a strange voice calling out for him slowly and sadly. The voice that haunted him everyday. That voice…!

"Rin… Rin… _Rin_."

That… Girl. Why was she triggering his inner voice? Who was she? Why did she look so much like him? Why did…

"What do you think you are doing, you pervert?!" She screamed, and suddenly kicked Len out of her bed. He wasn't really expecting her to wake up this soon, but… Since she had seen him…

"What are you doing? You haven't answered me!" She screamed at him once more, and he didn't take the trouble to reply such a pointless question. He took off his hood, and sighed.

"… … H-Hey… W-Why do you l-look like me?" She was indeed troubled by the same question as Len did.

"Now, tell me why you were here!" It was like she made a whole turn and forgot about the previous question she wanted to ask. Len stared at her, not knowing what to say to her.

"I came here to steal."

…

Neither parties spoke for several minutes, as both were left in shock and awe. It was when that girl burst into giggles that broke the horrible and deadly silence. Now why was the girl laughing? Did he say something inappropriate?

"You steal… And you admitted to it?! You're a horrible thief!" She continued laughing out loudly, and when Len saw her sweet laughter, he couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm not horrible. I'm just honest for a thief," This girl was starting to get very interesting, because he couldn't actually remember a time where he would take the time to talk to the victims of his heist. Yet this girl… Something about her was warm and welcoming.

Very interesting, indeed.

"Honest? Thief? Thieves aren't honest! They steal because they're not! You're really a funny guy for a thief, you know…" Again, he smirked when he heard her answer.

"You just haven't met one yet," His voice was flat and dry. It was as emotionless as the howling of the wind.

"Well, now I do. So, what were you planning to steal?" She was a strange girl. Shouldn't she be afraid of this stranger who crept in her house in the middle of the night? Well, most people would scream and yell and fight, but this girl wasn't doing anything.

"_I'm_ a _thief_," Len repeated, hoping that she would get the point before adding, "you should be afraid and worried."

"Well, I'm not! What's with you anyway? Geez… It's not like everyday I get to see a real thief in action! Come on… Tell me more about yourself! What's your name, huh? Where do you live? How old are you? Where did you come from? Come on, it's bored living by yourselves… Especially when your parents aren't even home."

"_Thieves_ don't diverge any personal information like those."

"Sheesh… Nice guy you are. Well, at least I'm polite. Why don't I tell you more about myself? If you don't mind me talking lots, that is… You seem pretty cool for a thief."

"Go ahead." He smirked, waiting for her random babbling. He had to admit, this was the first time he felt a conversation was interesting. In the past, he wouldn't care about anybody who talked to him. Not even those weird spirits.

"I'm a girl. I like talking to people and making friends." Len raised his eyebrows, listening to her stating what was obvious to him.

"At least act interested or something! You know, I… Liked talking to people because I don't really have anybody to talk to." She looked down, clutching tightly on her blanket.

"I can tell."

"Wha-? You saying I'm talkative, aren't you? A-anyway, I'm glad that you're here… Can we at least be friends or something? I rarely have anyone to talk to at home… It's so boring!"

"_Friends_…? You want to be friends? With me?" He repeated, making himself clear, wondering why this girl here would even bother making friends with some loser like him.

"Yeah! You know… Friends? You have lots of them, I'm sure! Or… Don't tell me you're too cool to have any!" She giggled, staring at Len who was now standing right in front of her.

"I'm too cool to have any." Len smirked coolly once more, watching the girl sulk and fold her arms in annoyance at what he said.

"What's your name? I won't take 'no' for an answer, you know." She changed the topic to something a little better than "friends".

"… … Len. You can call me Len if you'd like."

"I see… It's nice to meet you, Mister Len the thief! Well… Would you like to know my name, Len?" The girl grinned widely; feeling a little excited of what was to come soon.

"Would you like me to know?" He asked once more, looking outside of the window to where the moon proudly hung in the skies. Speaking of which, it was almost time. It was almost five… And he definitely had to reach back to that place before six. Making his way back there would take at least thirty minutes…

Maybe he should just quit and leave. It was pointless to stay on, anyway. He had already done his job-

"Rin." He froze. What had she just said?

…

"Rin. My name… Is Kagamine Rin."

…

He felt as if time stopped for him. 'Rin'? This person… Was it a coincidence? Or was it her? The name of that person who had been haunting him everywhere? It had to be her… That would explain why he felt so close to her once he met her! This person… this girl here…

"You… You say you are… Rin…?" He asked her again, just to be sure of what she said.

"Yeah… What, you think it's too cool for someone like me?" She smiled at him, but she only received silence and a horrified gasp from the thief in return.

"R-Rin… You are-" He was going to continue his questioning, but stopped when he heard the leek spirit in his mind, yelling loudly at him.

'_Where in the world are you? What are you doing? It's time! Soon!'_

It was time… Yes, he knew. He had to go back soon, or all would be over.

"Not now… No…" He chanted on and on, until he finally gave in to the reminder and rushed out of the window without any warning. All he could hear then were the soft cries of the girl named 'Rin' behind him, begging him to stop and stay behind. However he ignored all these cries, and ran back to his destination before it was finally too late.

That person. Rin… Was it? She had to be related to this curse, somehow. This curse… She was the answer to everything.

He continued running, passing through numerous blocks of houses and vehicles, never looking back, until he finally arrived at where he was supposed to be right now.

"You were almost late! Do you want to be caught or something? A moving _thing_ like you, yes! That'd make the headlines of the news, I'd tell you." The leek spirit was fuming with anger as she forced those harsh words to come out of her mouth. Len was, however, too occupied in his own thoughts to think about anything else.

Then it came.

Almost immediately, the curse undid itself, causing time to freeze as the young thief slowly transformed into something more than a human. There was a brief glow of light surround him yet again before he finally turned back into his original self, staring up high into the skies.

Silence…

_Silence…_

Time continued to go on, but Len didn't say anything more.

All he could think of was 'Rin'. _That_ Rin, yes. That… girl.

The only girl who could save him from his pain, and also the only girl who could inflict the most pain on him.

He wanted to see her again on the next midnight.

* * *

**A/N: Wow… I'm writing something serious for a change. Stupid me.  
**

**I must be mad… I'm trying to do a series here. Yep, I am mad. I know myself very well, and I also know that I would be taking a risk here; I was never good at writing serious fics, and series. Anyway, I will combine some elements of "Adolescence" with this fic here. Oh, and yeah- "Beauty and the Beast" and also "Cinderella". Hopefully it'll turn out to be what I wanted it to be. If not… I have nothing to say.**

**I fixed the spelling error with "Still", lol. Ahahaha, thanks for pointing that out, guys, I didn't even notice it xD. Yeah... you can guess what Len is. You might be correct...? Who knows?  
**

**Maybe I should just stick with oneshots…**

**Review please?**

**Even if you hated it. Review? T_T**


	2. Captive

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or any of its characters.

Another update! I hope this is getting more and more interesting to the readers out there, though. I love the reviews I got from the last chapter and I thank all of you for your suggestions. :D

* * *

**Wither.**

"Captive"

* * *

The sun shone brightly signifying that it was now morning; flocks of birds chirped merrily outside the fields, and the wonderful fresh scent of the plants filled the surroundings with its liveliness. Butterflies and bees immediately began to gather near where the flowers were while the soft howling of the wind created a peaceful rhythm within the area.

Windows opened and the children's laughter broke the supposedly silent streets. Stalls were rapidly set up by some of the townspeople, hoping to quickly earn as much profit as they can by opening their stalls early in the morning to attract customers.

Rin was wandering around the streets looking for accessories she could buy for the upcoming ball she was invited into by one of her friends. The accessories she had were all beautiful, but none were suitable for such a grand party as that; it would take something more than just pure glittering gold to impress the people. Something special. That would hit the mark, yes.

She looked at the tall buildings around her and remembered what took place last night. Len, was it? Yes, it was that thief's little name. Surely he was an entertaining guest, and she was really looking forward to seeing him again tonight. Thinking about him made Rin giggle unconsciously, and while she was distracted by her thoughts, she nearly bumped into somebody tall and familiar-

"K-Kaito!" She exclaimed in surprise, as she had not expected to see him here. He had gone hunting in the dark forest not far from here for the past two weeks, and she did not expect him to be back this soon. Not especially when he was nabbing something he claimed to have seen roaming around in the night. A 'monster', that was what he called it.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" He asked, a nervous smile unknowingly forming on his thin lips. He seemed to be thinking for a moment before he actually chuckled.

"I was bored, so I came out for a walk. Meiko isn't even back yet, yeah." Rin didn't even take a minute to reply to his question since she had already anticipated him to ask that. Kaito had always been very concerned about her life, and he had always treated her like his sister. It was actually good to see somebody this caring to her at times like this.

"I see. Well, I'm sure she headed to the market to buy some wine, perhaps? You know how muddleheaded she can get without her wine!" Kaito giggled and slapped his forehead, remembering how Meiko once claimed that she was going to die of asphyxiation if she went without wine.

"I know that, but… She went out before morning! That drunken mistress… Argh! I hope she comes back for lunch…" Rin looked down and trailed off, mumbling something incomprehensible before turning back to look up at Kaito.

"Hmmm. Well, if there is nothing else, I'd better get going then. I need to stock up some supplies for my next hunt. I think I'm going to succeed this time." He smirked, and Rin knew that when he had that look on his face, it would mean that something bad was actually going to happen soon.

"W-wait a minute," Rin interrupted his thoughts all of a sudden with her curiosity before continuing, "y-you know, I have nothing to do till' Meiko gets home, and I don't know when she will come back. I'm just going to ask you if you need any help… I c-can do anything! Really anything!" she tensed up, clenching her fists till they were pale, unaware of the beads of perspiration that had already formed on her palm.

"This isn't a game, Rin. The monsters really exist- I saw them with my own eyes! No one believed a single thing. I… I want to prove it to them, okay? I want to do it myself. Besides, you are afraid of monsters, right?" He stared straight ahead of Rin, at the gate of the town just across the blue flowing river. Dangerous creatures such as those… they should be captured as soon as possible.

"… Fine." Rin looked at the cold hard stone floor and kicked a stone pebble several meters away from where she was in an attempt to vent her frustration and cool herself down. She sulked before continuing her statement, "Are there any other jobs for me? L-like… You know, errands I could help with? Just give me something to do, okay?"

"Sure!" Kaito sounded sort of glad that Rin gave up since she was the stubborn type who got everything she wanted and needed. He added smugly, "Why don't you go find some herbs near that well there? You know… The place I brought you to several weeks back? That! I think Meiko could use some herbs."

'_What for, when she just drinks all day? I know I'm useless and you don't want my help, but…' _Rin shrugged and furrowed her eyebrows, staring into Kaito's piercing and icy cold stare before muttering, "… I remember I think. Fine, I'll go there and… _pick_… _herbs_."

"Thank you, Rin! Now I really need to go, so… I'll see you another time, maybe? Till' then, please take care!" He nodded his head and waved good-bye before walking swiftly away from the clueless little blonde girl who was still pouting her lips and thinking of the reasons why he could not let her go investigate as well- she was just as capable as him! The thing about how dangerous it was was stupid. They were just lame excuses to her. If there were indeed demons and monsters living near town, then she surely wanted to be the first to see them!

Rin folded her arms and started walking towards the gate. She stared at several messy and overturned stalls while proceeding towards her destination and the weeping children settling near the town square; it was very common to see such things happening, especially when they were poor.

"Jewelries! We have them! The Phantom thief brought them here again!" One of them said while sobbing, grabbing and staring into the chest containing tons of mixed jewelries- necklaces made of fine and pure gold, beautiful glittering crystal earrings…

Rin didn't seem to hear anything as she continued making her way into where the wishing well was.

**{Wither}**

The green trees surrounding the huge well in the middle of the ground seemed a little eerie. Nothing could be heard except for the rustling of the grass and Rin's small little footsteps. There were no animals present, and even the birds seem to be keeping too quiet since they would usually be chirping here and there. The ground was rough and hard with stones and broken branches everywhere. Rin tried to be careful in her steps even though her anger had not completely disappeared yet.

She stopped in her tracks, scanning the area briefly before walking towards the object of her desire; the funny looking leaves resembling the shape of an umbrella just beneath the odd huge tree.

She stomped towards them and started gathering and grabbing all the funny leaves she could see, ignoring the fact that they could be some poisonous plants in disguise.

'_I have to pick herbs while he is out there, having fun.' _The more she thought about it, the madder she was. She knew she was looked down upon as someone weak and feeble from Kaito's perfectly unreasonable and stupid excuses.

"I'll show him… I can do anything I want! I'm not weak, even!" She screamed angrily, her hands almost crushing up all the herbs she was grabbing with that much of a force-

_Swoosh… Swoosh…_

Rin froze all of a sudden, dropping the various plants she had gathered on the ground. Did she just… hear something? This was funny… Nobody was here when she came! Animals don't make those weird noises, and there were no humans in sight as of now. So then why-

_"Eeeyyaaaahhhh!"_

That noise! It sounded like someone was screaming for help and groaning in pain. Rin stood up, sheer fear dominating her expression as she began to panic and tremble. She inspected all four corners of the area but saw nothing striking or strange.

"W-what do you want?" She mustered up all her courage to utter those few words, and continued to be on her alert, preparing to strike at anything that may leap towards her. However, there was no response.

"Hey, if you are going to scare me-" She stopped when she saw a very strange shadow moving- almost as if it was dancing- behind the dark bushes. She tried to slowly approach it, but was taken aback with surprise when it suddenly ran deeper into the woods.

"W-what? Running away? You won't get a-away so easily!" Rin yelled, picking up a small branch she saw on the ground before charging towards the strange unknown shadow, following it into the deep darkness before she disappeared from sight.

It was fast- it looked as if it was rolling on the ground, but no. Even if Rin ran with all her might, she was unable to catch up with that thing.

She finally came to a halt when she saw where the shadow hid itself into; a huge ancient-looking castle filled with cracks and a mysterious aura. It was tall, reaching out high up to the vast blue skies. There were several windows but they all looked pretty worn-out with the exception of one in the middle. There was a wooden gate standing in the middle as if to welcome the girl warmly, imploring for her to come in as an uninvited guest.

All of the trees surrounding the castle were old and almost dead; leaves were withering and there were no sight of any common animals here.

Rin took a brave step forward before walking forth towards the castle. She gulped and forced herself to swallow her own fear, seeing that it was nothing but just an old castle abandoned by others in the past.

Once she stepped in, though, the gates closed with a loud and heavy metal _'clank!'_, almost scaring her to death. She observed where she was quietly and carefully, taking care not to let anyone or even anything to hear her loud and heavy breathings.

It was dark, but she could see quite well with the help of the torches that lit the area with its flames that seemed to be dancing in the night. There was the soft dripping of droplets of water before it eventually turned louder and louder. There were spiral stairs decorated with grand red carpets heading upstairs, but Rin did not have the courage to proceed any further.

"Hello? Anybody there? Come out now!" Rin forced herself to speak while waiting for the funny source of the shadow to arise.

_Clank, clank._

Somebody- Or rather, something, finally emerged from behind the curtains to face Rin. The darkness was however too overwhelming for Rin to see it's face. Rin, although still afraid, strode closer to the mysterious thing… and almost screamed when she inspected its face.

She gasped in horror at what was in front of her- something purple. Something huge. Something… with the head of an eggplant and the body of a funny horse. It was not exactly the head of an eggplant, but it just resembled one, except for the fact that this thing here had… a pair of eyes. And mouth.

"What, you jealous of my magnificent face? Now be quiet or I will have to silence you!" It warned Rin, and she immediately hushed in fear of offending this weird and funny-looking creature here since she did not know where she was, and things were not to her advantage.

"Good. I don't care what you think about me, but you are going to save us all, get it? You are going to save us!" It repeated once more, glaring into Rin's sapphire fear-filled eyes.

"W-what? S-save you all?!" She spoke, although she was not really allowed to do so. Somehow her fear of this…thing here lessened when she heard that it was requiring for her assistance in some matter, and it seemed desperate. Its voice was… almost like it was crying, but was trying to convert the sadness and fear to hatred and anger.

"J-just do what I say, get it?! Listen! You need to save us and break this horrible curse we have here! You just need to do something simple- meet up with 'him'! Fall in love! The end. That a deal?" It questioned, now sounding very excited about what Rin's answer would be.

'_We…? So there are more! What does this mean? Am I going to die? Kaito is right after all. Creatures…' _Rin shook her head and slowly backed off, watching cautiously at the figure in front of her.

"No? Why not? Are you… afraid of us, too?" It looked at her with teary-eyes, hoping that Rin would at least show some sympathy towards it.

"L-look. A-anybody would be afraid! You are a… I don't even know what y-you are! You were the one luring me here, r-right?"

"I did that because I needed help…! If we don't get rid of the curse we have on us, our souls will disintegrate and we will never become back to normal again!"

"I-I'm not trusting you! You… How would I know if y-you are lying to m-me?"

"Stop asking! Just... Why would I lie in this state?"

Rin didn't bother to counter back its argument anymore. She didn't know why, either. Maybe it was because she knew it was partially right about everything. Now, why would that creature lie when it was in... that state? Maybe everything it said was right after all. Maybe...

"Are you helping or not?!" It roared in fury, giving Rin some time to consider.

"... I..." Rin thought for a while, eventually coming up with an absolute decision before adding, "... am _not_ going to help."

This creature truly deserved some sympathy for whatever had happened to it, but whatever had happened to it had nothing to do with her! Rin was not even sure if she would be used by that thing! There was completely no reason to trust that thing, even if what it had said was true. She was not going to be as gullible as anybody else. This thing here was not going to trick her into becoming its food.

"You...!" It glared at Rin with its suddenly bulging red eyes before charging towards her insanely. Rin quickly turned around in one swoop and rushed towards the entrance of the castle.

She tried pushing the gate open but it was futile; it would not budge. She tried forcing her weight onto the gate to pry it open, but it did not work. Horrified and trapped, Rin slid down unconsciously and started trembling furiously. Her face was as pale as a white sheet, and she felt so cold… cold enough to transform herself to ice.

"I won't let you go unless you help us!" The creature roared with anger, towering over the poor little girl. It was no longer giving her a choice.

"I… not… you… force…" Words simply slipped out of Rin's mouth subconsciously. They made no sense due to her constant shuddering.

She wrapped her arms around herself, prepared for what was to come next, for the creature aggressively attempted to strike Rin with its long legs. She squinted her eyes and forced herself not to see her incoming doom.

…

_"What are you doing to Rin?! Stop!"_

* * *

**That a cliffhanger? Errr, you can guess who said that, but I won't reveal it until the next chapter. =X **

**Nothing much, yeah… No Len in this chapter. B-but have no worries! Len will appear in the next chapter as… the… b-beast and the thief! By the way, I think all of you can see where this fic is going, so yeah. I'll try to make it different, and there wil be a plot twist on this. Something unexpected will happen…**

**Not sure if this chapter is up to s-standard… And I don't know if I made any mistakes, so I apologize if I did… S-sorry if you found this chapter to be boring. It was kind of necessary for the whole thing to go the way I wanted. Now time f-for me to go sleep. I hope you enjoyed reading?**

**Review, please? Even if you hated it? T_T Review!  
**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
